Dragaon's Evolution
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Dragaon_Evolution.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 8 |last = Zero Munikis! |next = The Mysterious Master Jyou }} is the 8th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on May 26, 2012. Plot The episode unfolds at the outside view of Quilt's Romanesque temple. The skies have darkned because it is about to rain. Harubaru Hinode is at his last attempt to succeed in his test. He and Tatsuma cheered as Flare Dragaon finally lands a Critical Hit on the Blan Shoult. The young man at the shadows claps his hands and finally unveils himself. He introduces himself as Quilt and he tells the two that he is already a hundred and fifty years old. Harubaru and Tatsuma were both surprised with this claim. Quilt asks Harubaru why it took the latter long to complete his test and that he was the last one. Nonetheless, Quilt wanted to see more of Flare Dragaon's power so he challenges Harubaru to a brawl. Harubaru excitedly accepts. The table which was previously riddled with Gate Cards and Stone Fodders was cleared to accommodate Quilt and Harubaru's brawl. Two Gate Cards were set in the field. Quilt takes his turn and stands Saint Aquas. Harubaru compliments its coolness before taking his turn and shooting Flare Dragaon on a straight path. However, Harubaru's attempt to land a Critical K.O. on Saint Aquas has failed because of Aquas' special technique and so Flare Dragaon got tossed back to Harubaru. Quilt takes his turn and stands a stone fodder of Gigan Taures on the same Gate Card as Saint Aquas which resulted in a Double Stand. Harubaru stands Flare Dragaon in the adjacent Gate Card. Quilt takes his turn, aiming to stand Saint Aquas on the same Gate Card. Harubaru thought that Quilt is going to attempt to inflict Critical K.O. on Flare Dragaon but instead, Saint Aquas uses his special double-head technique for Quilt to capture that Gate Card with yet another Double Stand. Some parts of the brawl is interrupted with scenes of Raichi outside the temple showing in-between. It is raining heavily and Raichi along with Zero Munikis tries to seek shelter by going to Harubaru's location and setting aside his search for the Grif Brothers. As Raichi approaches Harubaru's location, he notices a glowing blue aura emanating from the inside of one of the temple structures. Meanwhile, Quilt has already captured two Gate Cards and he has one last Gate Card left to capture before he wins. It's Harubaru's turn so he takes a moment to talk to Flare Dragaon some words of encouragement. Quilt taunts Harubaru, the latter responding to it by launching Flare Dragaon in a full-powered, crimson flame-engulfed Flare Shoot. Quilt explains Saint Aquas' Special Technique as Flare Dragaon blazes towards the said Bakugan which is standing in a Gate Card. Harubaru commands Flare Dragaon to unleash more power as it blazes on Saint Aquas. To the surprise of Quilt, Raichi and Tatsuma; Saint Aquas was critically knocked out and when the smoke cleared, it revealed that Flare Dragaon has evolved and is standing triumphantly in the Gate Card. Harubaru picks up his newly evolved partner and affectionately names it as Gren Dragaon after the crimson flames that emerged in that last attack. Raichi comments that he and Harubaru both have an Evolved BakuTech. In the last scene; Raichi, Tatsuma and Harubaru were surprisingly reunited with the Grif Brothers. The rain has already stopped and the sun is setting. As Team Dragaon takes their leave from the temple to return to the Bakugan Dojo, Quilt relaxes by the ledge of his temple and comments on how long he had not seen skill as incredible as that of Harubaru. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode vs Quilt Two Gate Cards were set in the field. Quilt stands Saint Aquas. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon but it failed to inflict Critical K.O. on Saint Aquas and was instead sent aback. Quilt stands a Gigan Taures stone fodder on the same Gate Card as Saint Aquas, taking the round by Double Stand. Harubaru stands Dragaon in the remaining Gate Card. Quilt stands Saint Aquas in the same Gate Card as Dragaon. He uses Aquas' special double-head techique to get Double Stand. (Note that some parts of round two was interrupted to show scenes of Raichi and Zero Munikis.) Quilt captures the Gate Card in the second round. Last One for Quilt. At the beginning of Round three, Quilt stands Saint Aquas in the Gate Card. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon in a full-powered BakuTech Flare Shoot technique. Flare Dragaon inflicts Critical K.O. on Saint Aquas and the former evolves into Gren Dragaon. The brawl concludes after that round. Winner: Harubaru Hinode Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Quilt * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif BakuTech Debut *Gren Dragaon *Saint Aquas BakuTech Seen *Flare Dragaon *Gren Dragaon *Saint Aquas *Zero Munikis *Gigan Taures(Stone Fodder) Trivia *This episode was adapted from the later half of Harubaru Makes a Miracle!! and Harubaru VS Quilt the Saint!!. *The test which was given to Koh and Sho were not shown nor if they were given any tests at all. Also, it was not shown how Tatsuma was able to pass his test. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes